Keeping Secrets
by ToonTail
Summary: A 'normal' girl had joined the Vexos and she was a mystery to everyone around her; with the secrets of her past. But she soon learns she isn't the only one with secrets. Chapter 11 up!
1. what do you want?

**This story is about a new member of the Vexos! This is my first story, so have some mercy on me. PLEASE! Anyway, enjoy! Please review.**

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own bakugan (duh) but I do own the storyline and my OC**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1-What do you want?**

**No one's POV**

She started off, as she said, ''Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Blackus Leonidas!'' She threw her bakugan into the playing field and what came out was a type of powerful black and grey dragonoid called Blackus Omega Leonidas; but what his master wore was quite interesting. Her outfit consisted of a long black jacket with long sleeves- the left one rolled up until just above her elbow- the right one with white fluffy feathers at the end till her wrist- the top part of her jacket had white fluffy feathers around her neck(like Spectra's jacket). A v-necked dark grey T-shirt beneath it and black baggy jeans, which were tucked into a pair of black, almost knee-high boots. She wore fingerless, black gloves with three stripes that almost reached her elbows. She had long light brown hair but it was hidden by her black mask, with a small Blackus icon at the one side; the mask covered her head expect her sapphire dark eyes. Which made a lot of Vestal guys fall for her (especially Prince Hydron). She wore her grey gauntlet, with red strips on each side. She was part of the Vexos and her name was _**Emily Haunt.**_

**Normal POV**

''Your move, Baron!''

''Man… this isn't good, Nemus. One more attack from her bakugan and we lose and we haven't done any damage to her Life Points, yet!'' Baron mumbled, with disappointment.

''Baron, you have to remember not to lose hope, we can do this. Do you want her to take me or her _master_ to take Tigrerra?'' Nemus asked.

''No! I won't let that happen to you, Nemus!'' Baron replied. ''Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Nemus!''

'_Blackus Leonidas current level at 650Gees; Haos Nemus current level at 510Gess'_ announced a mechanical female voice.

''Okay, here goes! Ability activate _'Spark Roa'!_'' Baron activated.

'_Haos Nemus power increase by 200Gess; Blackus Leonidas power decrease by the same amount. Now, Nemus at 710Gees; Leonidas at 450Gees. End of data'_ announced the mechanical female voice.

''What do you think Emily; you ready to give up?'' Baron asked.

''You shouldn't underestimate, my Master. She still has 4 tricks up her sleeves,'' Leonidas remarked.

''Gate Card OPEN!' Emily commanded. ''Blackus Reactor!'' Suddenly the playing field, turned into pure darkness, with grey clouds around. Emily's sapphire eyes turned into ruby red, like her bakugan's eyes and light grey flames, flowed around her body. It gave Baron the goosebumps, just looking at her.

''Now, for your final curtain call. Triple Ability activate _'Doom band'_ plus _'Dark Tomb'_ and finally, plus _'General Quasser.' _Emily activated, if anyone saw her face; they would have seen the devilish smile, she made.

'_Leonidas power increase by 500Gees. Now at 950Gees'_ announced the mechanical female voice.

''Now, Leo! Attack with General Quasser!'' Emily commanded. Leonidas went down on four paws (like a Griffin); opened his mouth and shoot a blue destructive beam at Nemus.

Immediately, everything went back to normal.

''I can't… believe, I lost! How?'' Baron asked, as Nemus fell to the ground beside Baron, in ball form. Emily grabbed Leonidas, when he turned back into a black-grey ball.

''Well, that was fun but I have to go,'' Emily laughed, as she turned around. She toke a small black ball from her pocket **(Me: of course, it's not Leonidas)** and tossed it, to the ground, _'open.'_ Suddenly, it transformed into black motorbike, with red flames on each side; it also had a Blackus icon on the front, in white. She climbed on her bike and then remarked, ''you're really pathetic, Baron. But let me give you a warning. My master will come soon and will try to take one of the six fighting bakugan, Tigrerra from you.' She turned her head and looked at Baron directly and continued, ''don't give that face.''

''Huh?'' he wondered.

''Cheer up; I didn't take your bakugan from you, did I?'' She turned on her engine and winked at him, which made him blush. ''Well… I'll see you later, Baron.'' She rode off and left the confused Baron behind.

**-The Vestal Palace-**

''Where may I ask have you been?''

''What's it to you?''

''The Prince was worried''

''Him? Worried? The only thing he wants is me, to become his _'princess'_. I would rather kiss Ace and Baron, than to be _his princess_'' Emily couldn't but laugh at the thought of that; while Gus blushed at the thought of that ever happening. ''Seriously though, I'm not a small child that he has to know where I go 24/7. Besides, it was Spectra that sent me, on the mission, so it's not my fault.''

''Don't blame Master Spectra!' Gus shouted.

''And you know perfectly well, that the Prince doesn't approve with your comings and outings whenever we're in the palace, Emily'' he lectured her. ''He cares about you.''

''OH, is my Gussy Wussy, worried about me, as well? Don't worried I won't get into any trouble.'' Emily teased him, pinching one of his cheeks, like a baby.

''I thought, I told you never to call me by those stupid pet names, especially Gussy Wussy!'' he shouted, with his cheeks flushing. He calmed down and then said, ''Prince Hydron has something to tell you and Master Spectra; he is waiting for you, in the throne room. You better hurry'' He turned around and walked towards the elevator.

'_I wonder what that lemon head has to say to me, especially if __**he's**__ going to be there'_ she thought.

**-2 minutes later-**

**Emily POV**

''Why it is everytime I come to the palace, I end up in the throne room, to see that _Hydron_?'' I asked no one in particular; while walking down the many hallways, in the palace. I stopped infront of a large door. I knocked once, before I heard a _'come in'_ from the other side. I pushed the door open.

''Welcome Emily,'' a voice came from across the room. ''It's nice to see you'' I walked forward, really not wanting to look at the person addressing me. _Prince Hydron_.

He sat on his throne staring down at me, but I ignored him and decided to show some respect, so I bowed to him, with my head down. I stood and walked towards Spectra; and stood next to him. We both looked at the Prince and against my better judgment, I was really eager to know what the Prince had called me for. Usually he would ask me to remove a mask and see his future _princess_; but I won't let him; but today he looked really serious, it was scarier. And Spectra didn't seem to mind but he looked as anxious as I was. For what I could tell.

**Normal POV**

Prince Hydron smiled at them and twirled his hair, and asked...

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1, everyone. But tell me what you think about it.**

**1. What will Hydron tell Spectra and Emily, is it important or will he say something stupid?**

**Find out next time, see ya.**


	2. Fine, I'll do it

**Hey everyone! I've brought the second chapter. It isn't as long as how chapter three will be but you have to settle with this, for the meantime. I didn't write much as I wanted since I'm down with a cold, but I'm getting better. I would like to thank radioactivehyena and SparkDazzleDuez for joining my community, I really appreciate it you guys! If you have some Spectra fics you know and like; and want it to be added to our community, talk to any of us. PLUS, SparkDazzleDuez has made a sequel for her Nyara fic, check it out! It's very interesting and ALSO, read radioactivehyena's Dancing With The Hyena Cub ****Chapter 11****, it's really funny. So for now, here is chapter 2! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own bakugan (duh) but I do own the storyline and my OC**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2-Fine, I'll do it!**

''What happened Baron? You don't seem like yourself; you haven't even touched your food yet.''

''Huh? Oh…nothing! I just lost a battle against one of the Vexos, that's all,' Baron mumbled, looking down at his food. There was a moment of silence until,

''WHAT!'' Both Ace and Mira shouted.

''You were defeated by the Vexos! Are you okay?' asked the concerned Mira, checking if Baron was hurt. ''Did they hurt you? Is Nemus safe? Say something, Baron!''

''No… No…NO!'' Baron was able to take a breath of flesh air, before continuing, ''I'm okay, Mira. Nemus wasn't taken.'' He toke Nemus from his pocket and placed him on the table, close to Wilda and Percival. Nemus looked towards Mira and stated,

''It's because she didn't take me…'' He could have continued but Mira interrupted.

''She? Who did you battle, Baron?'' she asked, looking at Baron straight in the eye.

Baron was about to reply but then,

''I'm guessing he lost to his girlfriend,'' Ace remarked, after taking a sip of his water.

''Quit it, Ace! She's not my girlfriend! You know there are boundaries to that happening; she's a Vexos and I'm a Resistance, it would never happen!'' Baron explained, standing and looked as red as a tomato.

''But you really do like her. Don't you, Baron?'' Ace smirked, enjoying the look on Baron's red face.

''Who are you guys talking about?'' Mira asked. ''Is it Mylene?'' They both looked at Mira, then at each other. They blasted out with laughter, and they both fell to the ground, holding their stomachs.

Ace was able to settle down and stood up and said to Mira, ''you think… Mylene and…him…'' He pointed at Baron, who was able to calm down and sit on his chair once more, as Ace was able to do. They both looked at Mira and just smiled slyly at her. Mira didn't find anything funny.

''Will you two answer me or I'll make you!'' Mira shouted, vehemently.

''Fine Mira, no need for shouting. The girl that kicked Baron's butt was **the Masked Blue Eyes, Emily''** Ace replied and got a glare from Baron.

''Emily? Emily Haunt?'' Mira asked, with a shocked face.

''Yeah, she battled me and won.'' Baron sighed. ''She gave me a warning, that Spectra Phantom would try to take Tigrerra, soon''

''I'm slightly surprised that she didn't take Nemus,'' Ace commented.

''Well, she's like that.' Baron remarked. ''She's not like the other Vexos; she doesn't take any bakugan even if the difference in the power level is more than 500. She just gives back your bakugan…''

''And that's why you like her.'' Ace interrupted.

''I don't!''

''You do!''

''I don't!''

''Do!''

''Don't!''

''You completely do!''

As the two argued, Mira and the rest of their bakugan couldn't help but sigh. Then Mira thought, _'There's something about Emily… she looks familiar.'_ An image of her face came to Mira's thoughts. _'Her eyes…where have I seen them before? Ah… I just don't understand.'_

''It's been awhile since I saw her,'' Mira whispered.

''Huh? Did you say something, Mira?'' Ace asked, turning his attention to Mira.

''Oh? It's nothing Ace, well I'll see you and Baron tomorrow.'' She grabbed Wilda and put him in her jacket. ''I'm going to bed and Baron…'' She looked seriously at him. ''If what Emily said was true, you have to be ready for Spectra Phantom; you too, Ace.'' She walked out, before saying, ''Well, goodnight.''

Ace and Baron grabbed their bakugan and headed for bed, as well.

**Emily's POV**

''Where were you, Emily?'' I looked at the hot- headed Hydron.

''I was sent by Spectra, to battle Baron of the Resistance. I was sent to find out, if the Resistance had one of the last, of the six fighting bakugan, Haos Tigrerra. My lord.'' I answered as politely as I could.

''I see…'' he said, twirling his hair again. ''So do they have her?'' _Sometimes I wonder why I even work for this brat._

''Yes, they do have her. I got that information from…''

''From Baron?'' he asked,_ he didn't even let me finish._

'_One of these days you will pay my Prince, one of these days'. _

''No, actually from his bakugan, Nemus. Uh… my lord, with your permission.''

''Yes, you may go on.''

''Will you be sending Spectra to capture Tigrerra?''

''Yes I will. My _dear_.''

'_Did he just call me his __**dear**__? I think I'm going to throw up'_

Then he continued, ''But he isn't going alone.''

''Huh?'' Both Spectra and I wondered.

''You will be accompanying him, in his battle. I know that my _sweetstuff_ loves to see a good battle.'' He looked like he wanted to pinch my cheeks, like a baby. ''But you must bring Tigrerra, personally to me, Emily.'' He then stopped looking at me, and turned his attention to Spectra and said, sounding very serious, ''Spectra, you better bring the Haos Tigrerra to me safely or you will suffer the consequences, especially if Emily gets hurt. Got it, Spectra?''

'_Why am I always being treated like a small child around here?'_ I looked at Spectra and he had the same composed expression on his face. But for some reason, I felt sorry for him, I didn't know why.

''I will not fail, my lord'' Spectra replied, bowing with one of his arms touching his shoulder.

''Well okay.'' Hydron remarked. ''I'm counting on both of you.'' He then smiled at us and twirled his hair and commanded, ''you may both leave.''

We both bowed once more before we turned around and lead ourselves out of the room; stopping just outside the door.

''I thought, we would never leave. That could have gone worse, than I thought.'' I stated, looking at Spectra; it looked like his mind was very far. Then suddenly, he chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''How did the battle go?'' he asked, looking at me. He decided to ask me one of his own questions. I thought I should just answer.

''The battle was pretty easy. You won't have any problem getting Tigrerra. Wait?'' I remembered something. ''The invasion of the Bakugan is tomorrow, isn't it?''

''Why yes. The invasion is tomorrow morning. Then after, we will go and capture Tigrerra. But for now, we should both get some sleep.'' There was a gleam in his eye; I didn't understand why.

''Yeah, you're right.'' I yawned. ''Before Gus starts giving me a lecture about _'Early to Bed is the Vexos way' _Well I'll see ya, tomorrow, Spectra.''

''Remember Emily! Don't tell the others about _our_ journey tomorrow. It's _our_ little secret,'' he mocked, with a smirk on his face. I felt my cheeks flush.

''Uh? Alright. Goodnight Spectra'' I walked as fast as I could to my bedroom, before hearing behind me.

''Goodnight to you, as well_. Lovely Emily_.''

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. It will take sometime for me to make chapter 3, but I will try my best. OH, before I forget, there's a Bakugan Winter Awards, where you can vote for your favorite fics, authors etc. Just go to** **(fanfiction(dot)net(slash)topic(slash)72797(slash)23864166(slash)1) and vote away! I wonder if I can vote as well, I will find out for myself.**

**The time-line is different; the Vestals have invaded New Vestroia but haven't captured the bakugan. I hope that's clear.**

**Till next time, see ya.**


	3. HA! It's invasion time part 1

**I decided not as long as I wanted and I'm not being evil. It's just… never mean. The timeline is very confusing but i guess it's safe to say, just remember episode 1. Okay, so here's the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3-HA! It's invasion time Part 1**

''Why do we? Especially ME! Have to be in this stupid wormhole, in this lame ship, IN THE MORNING! With nothing to do but wait until we reach New Vestroia!'' Lync whined, while sitting on one of the staircases; with his legs crossed and arms folded not looking very amused. ''While I could be doing useful stuff back in the palace.'' He said, facing everyone else. ''Why did I come anyway? It's like you need me for anything, around here.''

''Ahh… but we do need you, Lync,'' Emily mocked, with a sweet voice. ''You are very important to us and you know that.'' She then looked at Lync seriously and said, ''the only useful stuff, you're best at is sleeping and spying on us for Prince Hydron. If I know you any better than I do, the only reason you came was because the _wonderful_ Prince Hydron told you to keep an eye on me and what the rest might do, during the trip. Otherwise you wouldn't have set foot on this ship.'' She looked closely at Lync and couldn't help but chuckle at his face; he didn't believe that Emily knew that information about him. ''You really are Hydron's little pink puppy.'' Emily then, looked at her gauntlet and pushed a button. Suddenly a screen with a blue map appeared infront of everyone; and they all looked at it. The map showed their whereabouts and their destination, New Vestroia. ''So, Lync you don't have to worry, we're close as you can see. You won't miss doing your _'useful stuff'_ back in the palace.'' She turned around and looked at him, ''Okay, puppy wuppy?'' Everyone laughed at Lync's red embarrassed face except Volt, who didn't find anything funny; since what she had said was, all true.

''How did she know all that?'' Lync whispered, so no-one could hear but Emily heard him and teleported herself behind him. **(Note: Emily and Spectra have extraordinary powers and are the only ones)**. She then whispered in his ear, ''you're very obvious to figure out.''

''You think you're not as easy to figure out? That's why it's fun spying on you. You're so easy and Prince Hydron enjoys what I…,'' Lync smirked and decided not to continue, so to keep Emily wondering what he was going to say.

And it worked, so Emily realized she lost that battle against Lync and decided to back away, and walked towards Spectra and Gus. As, she stood there she looked at Spectra and remembered last night's episode.

_**Flashback**_

_**Emily POV**_

''_Remember Emily! Don't tell the others about __**our**__ journey tomorrow. It's __**our**__ little secret,'' he mocked, with a smirk on his face. I felt my cheeks flush._

''_Uh? Alright. Goodnight Spectra'' I walked as fast as I could to my bedroom, before hearing behind me._

''_Goodnight to you, as well. __**Lovely Emily**__.''_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

'_I don't understand why I acted like that; was it the way he said it…'_ she wondered

''_**Remember Emily! Don't tell the others about our journey tomorrow. It's our little secret**_

'_No… I'll just forget about it, like it never happened…' _Suddenly, Spectra noticed Emily was looking at him, so he looked back. When Emily realized, she and Spectra were looking at each other; Emily looked away as fast as she could and she felt her cheeks flush again.

'_Oh no… it's happening again! Why am I acting like this? Nothing happened… Nothing happened.'_ She kept telling herself; and thought of something else. Spectra was quite surprised about the way Emily was acting lately and he soon decided to leaving the matter to solve itself and continued with his thoughts.

**XXXXX**

Time passed, as the ship became quieter than usual. No-one said a word but someone in the ship decided to asked the most annoying question known to human and Vestal, alike. He yawned, then asked, ''Are we there yet?'' Everyone turned and looked at the person, who had asked that. It was Shadow Probe. Everyone else decided to ignore Shadow's question and went back to their thoughts; they hoped that Shadow could have gotten the message and not ask the question again. Guess what… it didn't work.

''Ha! Ha! Hey, everyone I'm asking if we're there yet or not?'' he said, with enjoyment in annoying them, in his voice. Everyone acted like the question and Shadow had never existed, but one of the Vexos replied his stupid question.

''If you really need to know where we really are. JUST LOOK AT THE SCREEN, RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU, NITWIT!'' Mylene shouted at Shadow. Shadow looked at the screen, and then at Mylene.

''Why didn't you tell me that we're already here? Look.'' Everyone looked at the screen and saw Shadow was right.

''Sometimes I wonder why you like shouting at me, all of you expect Spectra; and then you end up looking stupid like me!'' Spectra chuckled at Shadow's comment and the rest sweatdropped looking at Shadow.

''We are reaching the end of the wormhole and are now, approaching New Vestroia,'' announced the computer. ''All ships prepare to land. Dimensional controllers get ready to land on your destinations and immediately after landing, activate your energy beams. That is all.''

''So, we're finally here. I was starting to get bored,'' stated Volt.

''We have now in New Vestroia atmosphere. Should we proceed with phrase 1, Mr. Spectra?'' asked a man, that had pooped on another screen. He wore a navy blue uniform and a dark-blue mask, which covered his eyes.

''Yes, you may proceed,'' Spectra ordered.

**XXXXX**

The bakugan were enjoying another peaceful day, in New Vestroia; unknown to them, their peace loving days have come to an end. Suddenly, a huge breeze came upon a lake in New Vestroia and this caught the bakugan's attention. They saw some capsules appearing out of nowhere.

''By the spirits…'' Sirenoid gasped, as one of the Dimension controllers appeared out of nowhere, in the sky.

The Dimension controller landed and started emitting an energy wave. ''No!'' Sirenoid exclaimed, as she and the other bakugan were turned back into spheres.

''They've trapped us,'' Sirenoid unfurled herself, as all the other bakugan fell to the ground, as her.

**XXXXX**

''Mr. Spectra, phrase 1 is complete. All the bakugan are now ready for gathering,'' announced the man.

''Good,'' Spectra smirked. ''Emily, you may now proceed with phrase 2.''

''Okay.'' She pushed a switch, which was next to her. Then a light beam appeared beneath their ship.

**XXXXX**

''Can't resist…Nooooo!'' Sirenoid trailed, as the Vexos ship lifted her and the other bakugan into the ship via the transportation light beam.

**XXXXX**

The Vexos watched as the bakugan were being collected into their ship. Spectra and Mylene smiled at the sight of the bakugan begging for mercy; Spectra even chuckled at them. The rest stood there in silence as they enjoyed the show they were watching except Emily; she had a lot on her mind, at that time.

**XXXXX**

**After the invasion…**

''Come now, Emily. It is time to go on _our_ little trip for Prince Hydron,'' Spectra inquired.

''Okay,'' she simply said, not looking at anyone. She followed Spectra out of the room, leaving the rest behind. When the doors closed, everyone smiled and looked at Gus.

''Well… well… well…it seems to us, that Spectra is keeping secrets from you, Gus,'' Lync mocked. ''And is spending a lot of time with Emily and less time with you. Jealous much, Gus?'' The rest chuckled.

''Very funny Lync, but you're not worth my time right now,'' Gus said and walked towards the door.

When he was out, he thought, _'Could Master Spectra really be… No, I can't say it. Master Spectra is not like that, I know it.'_

**XXXXX**

''So, the invasion has began and our mission is set,'' Mira stated. She and the rest of the resistance's members, Ace and Baron, were watching the invasion happen right before their eyes, on a huge screen.

''It's really sad. All those bakugan being taken for the amusement of our kind,'' Baron said, sadly.

''Yeah it is,'' Ace said, with some emotion in his voice. Suddenly, an **'ATTENTION'** sign popped on screen.

'Attention! Incoming transmission. Repeat! Incoming transmission' announced the computer.

''A transmission? From whom?'' Baron asked.

''Click on it, Ace. It might be a transmission from one of the Vexos,'' Mira inquired. Ace then clicked on it and a not well known face, appeared before them.

''Greetings Resistance, I hope you are doing well.''

''What do you want?…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Can you guess who it is?**

**Till next time, see ya.**


	4. HA! It's invasion time part 2

**So, here is the fourth chapter. I asked a question in the last chapter but only one person, tried it out. Congratulations cartoongal11! For trying but the right answer was….. HYDRON! *dun* *dun* *dun * Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4-HA! It's invasion time Part 2**

**Previously…**

''So, the invasion has began and our mission is set,'' Mira stated. She and the rest of the resistance's members, Ace and Baron, were watching the invasion happen right before their eyes, on a huge screen.

''It's really sad. All those bakugan being taken for the amusement of our kind,'' Baron said, sadly.

''Yeah it is,'' Ace said, with some emotion in his voice. Suddenly, an **'ATTENTION'** sign popped on screen.

'Attention! Incoming transmission. Repeat! Incoming transmission' announced the computer.

''A transmission? From whom?'' Baron asked.

''Click on it, Ace. It might be a transmission from one of the Vexos,'' Mira inquired. Ace then clicked on it and a not well known face, appeared before them.

''Greetings Resistance, I hope you are doing well.''

''What do you want?…

**XXXXX**

''What do you want?'' Mira asked.

''Who are you?'' Baron asked, looking at the person twirling their hair.

''I am Prince Hydron. And you have something that belongs to me,'' he said, getting to the point.

''We don't have anything, that will ever belong to you,'' Mira said, angrily.

''Well, at least give me the chance to say what I want,'' he smirked.

''Fine,'' Mira agreed. ''So, what is it you want?''

''Well, what I want is, on Baron's shoulder.'' He simply, stated. Ace and Mira turned their heads; to look what was on Baron's shoulder and their eyes widened understanding what the Prince was after for.

''So, you want Tigrerra?'' Ace asked.

''Of course; without her in my collection, how do you expect me to finish it?''

''So, you want to battle us for it?'' Ace asked, looking forward to see if their Vestal Prince could even brawl.

''Ha! I… battle weaklings like you! Well… not today but for now, you will battle… Spectra,'' Hydron declared and closed the transmission. Immediately Spectra appeared on screen.

''So, who will battle me for Tigrerra?'' Spectra asked. ''And if you decide that I battle all of you, then I guess your bakugan will be interesting collections for Prince Hydron.''

''I guess, you will battle…'' Mira said.

''Me!'' Baron interrupted.

''Then, it's settled then. I will battle Baron for Tigrerra. Meet me at the Darkus Plains in an hour. Alone!'' Spectra stated and immediately disappeared from the screen before any of the Resistance could say anything to him.

''Are you nuts, Baron?'' Ace shouted. ''You want to go up against the strongest brawler in New Vestroia?''

''I agree with Ace, Baron,'' Mira stated. ''It could be dangerous.''

''Don't worry, you guys,'' Baron smiled, closing his eyes. ''I won't lose; both me and Tigrerra will take out Spectra, with no sweat.'' He looked at Tigrerra and she nodded in response.

''Fine, Baron,'' Mira sighed. ''You can battle but promise me you won't lose Tigrerra and Nemus. Okay?''

''Yeah, I promise Mira. So, Tigrerra?'' He asked. ''Are you ready?''

''Yes, I am. Let us battle with all we've got.''

''Alright! Let go train.'' Baron jumped and ran out of the control room.

''Uhh... Mira? What just happen?'' Ace asked, sweatdropped.

''Nothing happen, Ace,'' Mira chuckled. ''Just nothing.'' She walked out of the control room and left Ace scratching his head in confusion, on what just occurred.

**XXXXX**

**-The Vestal palace-**

''Baron has accepted my challenge, my Prince,'' Spectra informed Prince Hydron, while bowing down to him. Emily did the same thing but her mind was somewhere else.

''Okay then, Spectra. Go and get ready for your battle; and remember, I want Tigrerra!'' He looked at Emily and noticed she wasn't paying attention. And he hated it when he wasn't the center of everyone's attention. ''Emily, do you know what you have to do?'' He asked her. No response. He asked again, a bit louder than before but still, no response.

Spectra at this point, looked over to Emily and noticed she was in some type of trance; and her eyes were ruby red. That wasn't good. Spectra intently shook Emily by the shoulder. Immediately, she turned quickly and looked at the person who touched her. Suddenly without warning, she punched Spectra right in the gut and that sent him hitting the wall, with a loud crash. The _Evil Emily_ stood up slowly, and walked slowly towards the fallen Spectra.

Hydron was at first scared when he saw Spectra flying in mid-air and hit the wall, on his left side. The fact that he knew that Spectra and Emily weren't normal Vestals and had abilities beyond imagination; gave him a warning sign that seeing Emily in her evil state, wasn't going to end well. So, he decided to leave this fight to them and sit back; and enjoy the show.

The smoke disappears and slowly reveals Spectra lying on the ground, covered in debris. He groans in pain, and slowly opens his eyes to see Emily, looking slightly amused. _'How can I bring her back to normal?'_ he asked, himself. He looked to his side and noticed a large stone from the debris, which looked really hard. So, an idea popped into his mind. He grabbed the stone and slowly stood up to face Emily.

''What are you going to do? Hit me with a stone?'' Emily laughed. As she laughed at Spectra; Spectra saw it was the perfect opportunity to strike. He teleported behind her, in lightening speed and hit her really hard, on the head with the stone. **(A/N: Emily still had her mask on)**. She immediately fell to the ground, unconsciously.

'_I could have done a better attack but that blow she gave me; really did some damage to me. But what caused her to become that state?'_ Spectra wondered. _'She has only turns that way, in bakugan battles and the first time we trained together; so what caused her to act like this?'_

''Huh? Where am I?'' Emily mumbled. She looked around and noticed that Spectra was standing behind her. ''Spectra? What happened? And why does my head hurt?'' She asked, holding her head in pain. Spectra kneeled, so they were at the same level. He noticed that her eyes were sapphire blue again, so she was back to normal.

''You transformed into your evil state. I don't know what trigged it. But I was able to bring you back to normal.''

''So, why does my head hurt, so badly?''

''Because I hit you with this.'' He showed her the stone. ''It was able to knock you out and here we are.''

''Okay, one last time,'' she stated.

''What's that?'' Spectra asked.

''Can you take me to a room? I need to lay down a bit before we leave,'' she asked, sheepishly.

Spectra chuckled at her sudden request and extended his hand for her to take. She toke it and he lifted her up; and he held her bridal style. Emily felt her cheeks flush again but was in too much pain to think about it; so, she immediately laid her head on his chest and fall to a sweet slumber. Spectra headed to the door; not even looking behind him. As he walked out, he felt a deadly glare for a certain prince, following his every move. Spectra couldn't help but smirk at this.

'_You may have won this round, Spectra. But one day it will be me, carrying her away like that. One day; Spectra.'_

**XXXXX**

**-On Earth-**

It was another peaceful day on Earth; and everything was going well for Dan Kuso. Then suddenly,

''Huh? Everything's slowing!'' Dan gasped, when everything slowed down and a familiar light from the Perfect Core, shone.

''Whoa!'' he looked at the sky and saw seven galaxies colliding into each other. ''Am I seeing things? Is that Vestroia?''

''No way!'' he choked, after the light died off and everything returned to its normal pace.

''Mommy, wait for me!'' a boy took off after his mother.

''That was weird,'' Dan noted. ''Something's not right. I can feel it.''

**XXXXX**

''Give up, Baron?'' Spectra mocked, as he flew in the air, with Emily next to him. She managed to get some rest and was still having a headache; she was happy that Spectra apologized and she understood why he did it. As Emily looked at the battle, she decided to fold her arms and enjoy the battle. Helios appeared behind them, from a cliff; as he growled. Emily wondered,

'_I don't understand why Spectra can control his state? And I am the one that doesn't have the slightest control over it. When I transform into the state when Hydron is there, I barely touch him. That's really unfair.'_ She looked and noticed that Spectra was already in his state; and was doing perfectly fine. _'Lucky'_

''As if,'' Baron retorted, as he stood on a small cliff with Nemus beside him, ''Hm! Ability activate! Pyra-Might, Skid Roa!'' A yellow shield like pyramid surrounded Nemus.

''Take them, Helios!'' Spectra instructed, as his bakugan was ready to continue the battle. ''Ability activate! Burst Core!''

''Nemus!'' Baron exclaimed, as his Haos bakugan was taken out by Helios' fire; after the Pyrus bakugan tore open Nemus' light shield. Emily was slightly enjoying the battle but Spectra was enjoying it, the most.

Tigrerra pooped out and chided, ''Focus, Baron! We have a battle to win.''

''You're right.'' Baron agreed and he grabbed Tigrerra. ''Bakugan Brawl!''

''Now, you must answer to Tigrerra!'' Tigrerra declared.

''So, you're the last of the new six fighting bakugans,'' Helios looked at Tigrerra.

''I may be the last, but Drago and Wavern sacrificed too much for this world, to let you take it without a fight,'' She growled. ''Right, Baron?''

''Hmm… Ability activate!'' Baron slid a card into his gauntlet.

''Velocity Fang,'' Tigrerra attacked with her long claws.

''That tickles,'' Helios mocked when Tigrerra's fatal attack, barely scratched him.

''What?'' Tigrerra exclaimed. ''You're still standing?''

''As long as the 'Burst Core' is active, all of you power is useless, Tigrerra.'' Spectra stated.

''But how is that possible?'' Baron asked.

'''Burst Core' is an ability card, that can only used by Helios. It enables Helios a protective shield against any attack. No matter, how strong your attack is.'' Emily stated, growling about her headache. ''So, it will be useless to attack anything at this point because this ability doesn't run out until the end of the battle.''

''If you want to be smart, I suggest you hand over Tigrerra.'' Leonidas commented, from beside Emily's left shoulder.

''I'm not giving up.'' Baron replied back.

''This guy is very determined. He's just acting stupid, if you ask me.''

''Well… we didn't. So please shut up,'' Emily pleaded to her bakugan. Leonidas understood that his mistress was having a headache and decided to keep quiet, for a while; and she also wanted the battle to continue. So, him talking wasn't going to help.

''Say goodbye to the last of the bakugan six,'' Helios caught Tigrerra, in a chokehold.

''Baron, do something!'' Nemus looked at his partner.

''Right,'' Baron replied. ''Ability activate!''

''No one can hide from the light of my 'Shining Bolt'!'' Nemus fired an energy bolt to Helios but the 'Burst Core' easily deflected the attack.

''Don't you get it?'' Spectra reminded when the attack was dispelled. ''Helios and I are…''

''Invincible!'' Helios tossed Tigrerra to the ground.

''I guess now, the battle's over,'' Emily stated.

''Ability activate!'' Spectra continued.

''General Quasser!'' Helios powered up, a fire ball from his mouth and shot it straight to Nemus.

''Nemus!'' Tigrerra pushed Nemus aside and took the hit.

''Tigrerra!'' Nemus explained.

'I'm sorry Drago…' Tigrerra passed mental message to the center of New Vestroia. 'I failed you.'' Immediately, Tigrerra couldn't take much more and collapsed to the ground, unconsciously. Nemus returned to Baron, as his Life Gauge went to zero.

He laid on the ground, crying and said, ''I lost.''

''Hmm… Now I'll take your bakugan,'' Spectra said. Helios toke hold of Tigrerra's legs and dragged her away.

''Need help, bro?'' Leonidas asked Helios.

''I don't need your help, in anything,'' Helios growled.

''Better luck next time, Leonidas,'' Emily said.

''Let's go,'' Spectra ordered. Emily then grabbed Leonidas and placed him in her pocket. Spectra lead the way followed by Emily, and then Helios followed both of them, with Tigrerra on his back. They headed to Gamma City.

* * *

**So, that is the end of the fourth chapter!**

**okay, i know i used a stone as a weapon but I'm not been feeling so well. Sorry, if i couldn't came up with a good weapon. Sorry=(**

**Oh yeah, before i forget Leonidas is Helios' younger brother. okay.**

**See ya!**


	5. It's time

**NOTICE**

**So, here's the fifth chapter. I won't be posting any more chapters or new stories until maybe, at the end of May. BUT I may make an exception, on 'SEAFOOD SPECIAL' but besides that, NO UPDATING OF STORIES! So, see ya for now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5-It's time**

The elevator door opened and two figures entered. They stood there, as they descended. Helios had transformed back into a sphere and was in Spectra's possession. Tigrerra was also back in sphere form and was now, in Emily's possession. It was a silent ride for both of them; neither one of them said a word. They reached the ground floor and three of their teammates _'welcomed'_ the two. They all faced each other.

''Hey, you two. So, you're finally back and with those expressions on your faces, it means you captured Tiger,'' Lync said.

''Welcome back, Master Spectra,'' Gus inquired. ''I'm hoping everything went occurring to your plan.''

''Yes, it did Gus. Now, we have five of the six fighting bakugan. Prince Hydron will be pleased with his gift.'' Spectra turned and said to Emily, ''Emily, take Tigrerra to Professors Clay and Light. They need to do an analysis on her.''

''Okay.'' But before she left, she did two things: **1.** she leaned towards Spectra and whispered something in his ear. Gus got irritated, that his Master had secrets that he didn't know about; but Lync was finding it interesting what Emily and Spectra were planning or what Emily was saying but he knew the secrets would be out soon and Hydron wouldn't like any of it. And that would make Spectra in trouble. After Emily finished saying what she said, Spectra replied, in kind of whisper but the others heard.

''There won't be any need for that. I will do it, in my free time. Fine?''

Emily nodded in response. **2. **She walked over to Mylene, who was the third of her teammates that came to _'welcome'_ her back. She walked to her and whispered something in her ear, as well. Her reaction wasn't pleasant. Mylene walked up to Lync and grabbed him by the collar and shouted at him. Emily didn't heard what she said but with her on Lync's case. Lync wouldn't have time to spy on her, or follow her for that matter. Perfect.

**XXXXX**

''Full systems are ready and waiting for scanning, Professor Light,'' stated one of the researchers.

''Good, be ready to record our findings,'' said a spiky light brown haired man, with a lab coat and glasses. He looked back at the screen.

''Begin analysis, computer,'' he commanded.

'Beginning analysis, now,' the computer announced. 'All analysis information about Haos Tigrerra is commencing, professor.'

''Good, download information into drive 277 after analysis is complete.'' Professor Light left the control room and headed downstairs to see the Haos Tiger, tied in chains and screaming for mercy, as energy waves shocked her. He walked towards the researchers recording their findings and stood in between Professor Clay and one of his best _clients _in the Vexos group, _Emily Haunt._

''So, I assume it wasn't tough capturing Tigrerra, Emily,'' Professor Light looked at her.

''No, it wasn't. By the way, I have some business I want you to take care of, for me.'' Emily's eyes had a devious look.

''Let's discuss this, in my office.'' With that said, they both left Professor Clay in control of the analysis.

Professor Clay looked at them, as they both walked away and thought, _'What are those two, up to now?'_

**XXXXX**

''I see,'' Professor Light said, understanding. ''So, when do you want the data transfer to be done?''

''Immediately after you have the data of Tigrerra. Once you have that you know what you have to do. So, here.'' She threw a grey-black ball to Professor Light. ''I want all the data inside him, as soon as possible.''

''What about Spectra? Wouldn't he want to have that data?'' he asked.

''He said he would come to you, in his free time. He's pretty exhausted, plus he told me that he had a slight ache in his stomach.''

''Did he eat something bad?''

''No, I punched him by mistake,'' She plainly said.

''You turned into your evil state?'' She nodded. ''That is interesting.'' He said, holding his chin, with his right hand. ''I thought that can only happen when you are in a bakugan battle, where it's at least harmless and when you both tested it, for me sometime ago. Where did this happen?''

''In the throne room.'' She leaned against the wall, with her hands folded and she looked at him. She couldn't miss the expression on his face; it looked unsure and worried. ''Is it that serious?''

''I'm not sure but if you agree for me, to check it out. I may find a solution.''

''Fine. I agree. When do you want to do it?''

''In an hour. And by that time, I may be finished with half of the data transfer for Leonidas,'' he stated.

''Good, see you in an hour and wait...'' she remembered something. ''Prince Hydron wants Tigrerra immediately after analysis. Tell him it went well, and say it's a humble gift from both me and Spectra,'' she walked out of the room and headed out the lab. The last thing she heard, was Tigrerra weak voice asking her, in her head, ''Why… why are you doing this?''

Emily looked back and saw Tigrerra looked at her and she replied, as softly as possible, ''because…I can.'' And she left.

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile…**

''Once you are separated from the Core, you will not be as powerful as you once were,'' Frosch, the Aquos Legendary Soldier of Vestroia reminded Drago. ''And you will not look the same.''

''None of that matters!'' Drago retorted, while inside the Perfect Core. ''I'll give anything to battle for our world again. Help me, Ancient Warriors! Help me, to save New Vestroia!''

''Very well, Drago,'' Apollonir remarked, and the six Ancient Warriors released the powers.

''I'm feeling like I'm being ripped apart!'' Drago screamed in pain.

''You must endure, Drago,'' Frosch told him.

''It is done." Exedra looked at the single red orb that popped out of the Perfect Core and entered a portal, they had opened. ''Remember, Drago. You cannot find victory alone, you will need a partner. May fate smile on you and the one you choose.''

''I don't have to choose,'' Drago scoffed. ''There's only one human I will ever call, partner.'' After he left, the Ancient Warriors thought of something.

''Do you think we should bring the masked-one back to look after Drago?'' Frosch asked the others.

''We should,'' Exedra agreed. ''He may even save New Vestroia; and he may aid Drago and Dan Kuso, like he once did.''

''I agree, as well,'' Apollonir said, and the Ancient Warriors released their powers, once again. White sparks were formed and out came a familiar figure. He looked around and saw he was floating in the center of New Vestroia; and he was surrounded by the Ancient Warriors.

''Well… well… well… the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia. What do I owe this honor?'' He asked. ''And why have you brought me here?''

''We need your help, which is why we called you. When we brought you back, a year and a half ago. You made an agreement with us. That anytime we needed your help, you would aid us,'' Apollonir reminded him. ''And that time is now.''

''I know,'' he said. ''I have seen the invaders in New Vestroia and they took Hydranoid and lots of other bakugan. So, it's personal. So, alright… I will help you.'' He opened a portal and entered it. After he left…

''Are you positive, it's really a wise idea to concern him, in our matters,'' Oberus asked. ''We can handle this ourselves.''

''Don't be foolish!'' Exedra shouted. ''We need all the help, we can get to defeat these invaders.''

**XXXXX**

'_Don't worry, Hydranoid! I'm on my way!'_

_

* * *

_**So, now can you guess who it is (the masked-one)? And if you get it wrong then….. **

**Farewell, for now!**


	6. I knew it!

**Okay, I promised that I would update this by the end of May and I have. I kept my promise. So, enjoy this chapter because it may be your LAST! (JUST JOKING!) But either way, enjoy=)**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6-I knew it!**

All was quiet on the certain Vexos ship; everyone was busy doing their own things, but a familiar Vexos member had better things to do. What you may ask, what was this. Personally, it was normal. She lied on the couch, with Spectra and Gus doing their individual stuff, in the main room. She had a lot on her mind at that moment and had been having lately, but just before falling into a peaceful slumber, thunder struck the sky.

''Mm? What's with the bad weather all of a sudden?'' Emily noted.

''Interesting…''a cold voice stated.

''You know 'interesting' still doesn't explain the bad weather, Gus!'' she commented, from the couch with her arms behind her head.

''It's interesting because this isn't normal weather in New Vestroia; it's somehow being generated in-'' Before he could finish, Spectra interrupted.

''-in the Perfect Core,'' he completed, setting his book down on the table. Spectra stood up and commanded, ''there's something I want to discuss with both of you.'' And he walked out of the main room. Emily and Gus both stood and followed Spectra with no question.

**XXXXX**

The Prince enjoyed his cup of tea but was distracted by the sudden thunder, which was happening in the whole of New Vestroia. And wanting to understand this happening, he called the one that may have an answer to his following question. He pressed a button and a screen appeared infront of him, with a well-known face bowing to his Prince.

''You called my Prince?'' Spectra asked.

''Spectra, this sudden thunder is most distressing,'' Prince Hydron reported. ''Where did it come from?''

''There seems to be a disturbance in the Perfect Core,'' Spectra reported. ''But I believe it will pass shortly.''

''I see,'' Prince Hydron said, while twirling his hair. ''I don't like thunder. I don't like surprises, either, Spectra.''

''My Prince, I am hope the arrival of the Haos Tigrerra went well,'' Spectra said.

''Yes, it did Spectra. I'm hoping you will be able to capture the Dragonoid.''

''I will try, My lord.''

''You better, Spectra! Well then, that is all.'' Prince Hydron broke the transmission, instantly. He then, continued enjoying his tea. ''I know you'll soon be planning something, Spectra. And, I will find out.''

**XXXXX**

''So, Spectra what was it you wanted to talk to us about?'' Emily asked, with a slight boredom in her voice.

''You should be patient, on what Master Spectra has to say to us,'' Gus stated.

''Fine.''

''There is no need to be impatient, Emily. I found some information that is of the utmost importance. I found out-''

''An unidentified Bakugan in Quadrant G1. An unidentified Bakugan in Quadrant G1,'' a mechanical voice droned. Then a huge screen appeared into infront of them.

'_A bakugan…' _Emily wondered.

''Zoom in,'' Emily commanded the screen.

'_Humans? In New Vestroia… Wait? Where have I seen them before?'_ Emily wondered.

''Master Spectra, should we report this to the others?'' Gus asked.

''Yes, we should Gus. I think Lync and Volt can well investigate this. Let's go,'' Spectra stated. He then walked away with Gus right behind him. Gus noticed that Emily didn't move from her spot.

''Emily, aren't you coming?'' Gus asked.

''No,'' she bitterly replied.

''Leave her, Gus. We will meet her later,'' Spectra commanded.

''Of course, Master Spectra.'' And they left.

'_Mm… those two look very familiar but I should be worried on the question of why the humans are in New Vestroia and what type of bakugan they have.'_ A chair and a huge keyboard appeared infront of her; and she knew that she could only find her answers of the screen, so she sat down and watched the 'visitors' in New Vestroia.

**XXXXX**

''So this is New Vestroia?'' Dan blinked, looking around.

''I remember it being kind of greener,'' Marucho noted. ''Tell us what happened to your home, Drago.''

''It was a paradise before,'' Drago started. ''Before they came.''

''Sorry Drago.'' Dan looked at his bakugan, on his shoulder. ''You must have felt pretty helpless having to watch this all happen.''

''I did,'' Drago admitted. ''Let me start at the beginning. One day, with no warning alien ships descended upon our land. They called themselves, the Vestals and they came to stay. They planted their cities one after another in our earth; with no regard for life as we knew it. They transmitted a destructive energy field across New Vestroia; an energy which changed the molecular balance of everything in its path. This energy also transformed all the bakugan, back into spheres.''

''Is that so they could easily overpower you?'' Dan surmised.

''Yes,'' Drago replied. ''Then two of the Vestals began to capture all the bakugan, one after another. Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Tigrerra, all gone.''

''But that's just plain rude!'' Marucho remarked.

''So, Drago who were these Vestals that were capturing most of the bakugan?'' Dan asked.

''I'm not very sure how they really looked liked or their names, but all I know it was a boy and girl, each wearing a mask,'' Drago replied.

''That's so rank!'' Dan agreed. ''They think they can just waltz onto this planet and take over the bakugan; then they'll have to answer to me! You hear me?''

''I hear you, but what are you going to do about it?'' Lync mocked.

''Just who I was looking for!'' Dan snapped.

''Go home to your toys, children,'' Volt remarked, as Mira rushed on her yellow bike to the battlefield.

''You'd better go back to where you came from!'' Dan retorted

''Surrender to you?'' Lync blinked, before bursting out in laughter. ''This I gotta see.''

''Pretty big talk for a little kid,'' Volt noted. ''Come on, show me whatya got.''

''I'll send you home crying to your mummies,'' Dan snapped.

''Yeah, you better pay attention to what he says,'' Marucho agreed. ''Dan and Drago, are the greatest Bakugan Brawlers in the universe!''

**XXXXX**

'_Dan and Drago… greatest Bakugan Brawlers'_ Emily wondered, as she listened to their conversation.

'_It seems Volt and Lync are going to end up challenging them and it seems __**Mira**__ isn't far away, according to my readings.'_ She removed her mask and placed it on the keyboard; she continued thinking.

'_Dan and Drago… where have I… Wait!'_ She looked surprised facing the screen. _'The Bakugan Battle Brawlers! I knew they looked familiar but just to be sure…'_ she started searching about them, on another screen.

**XXXXX**

''Not her again,'' Lync sighed, when he saw Mira.

''I don't know where you come from or what you're going here,'' Mira said, while putting her gauntlet on, as she stepped out of her bike. ''But you need a gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia.''

''I don't take orders from Vestals!'' Dan retorted.

''I lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance,'' Mira replied. ''My name is Mira.''

''You're pretty,'' Marucho remarked. ''And scary.''

Mira tossed a red gauntlet to Dan and said, ''First, let's see if you can keep up against the Vexos.''

''The Vexos?'' Dan echoed.

''Yes,'' Mira replied. ''They're Vestals' top Bakugan Brawlers. The big one with no brains is Volt. The baby, who thinks he's cool, is Lync.''

''Hey, watch your mouth,'' Lync retorted.

''Like he said,'' Volt added.

''They're mine,'' Dan decided.

''So, human,'' Mira started. ''Tell me, are you a chicken or a Brawler?''

''I'm no chicken! Come on, let me at those creeps! I'll show them!'' Dan retorted.

''Fine, let's go,'' Mira remarked and turned to the two Vexos.

''Finally, the talking stops,'' Lync whined, when he and Volt jumped from the cliff, they were standing at. ''We accept your challenge.''

''It's almost too easy, to be fun,'' Volt added.

''Want fun?'' Mira growled.

''Gauntlet, activated,'' a mechanical voice droned.

''Gauntlet Power Strike!'' Mira activated her gauntlet.

''Power Strike!'' both Lync and Volt followed suit.

**XXXXX**

''Got it,'' Emily remarked, as she looked at her findings on the screen. ''I knew, I had seen them before. Dan Kuso, of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and held the last of the six fighting bakugan that saved Vestroia, Pyrus Dragonoid. And the yellow-haired boy is Marucho, who held Aquos Preyas.'' She looked at the other screen, with Mira brawling with Lync and Volt. ''But I don't understand; why only them? Did the rest decided to stay on Earth? And what bakugan brought Dan and Marucho here?''

''What are you talking about?'' asked a male voice.

* * *

**So, I'm going to end it there. So, until next time, cya ;)**

**1)How does Emily know about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers? You have to wait to find out=)**


	7. Explanation

**Sorry, I took long to update. I have been very busy, up and about in other words. So, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7-Explanation **

In her life, Emily wasn't the type of Vestal, which liked people saying or just asking her something, rudely with no warning. Especially when they scare her half to death. But at that moment, the number one thing that she hated about the person behind her was that they walked in when she removed her mask. Obviously, that her secret identity was visible and her years in hiding were maybe over. With, incredible speed she grabbed her half black mask and put it on her face. The mask with its own mind covered Emily's entire head except her eyes. She then, turned around and faced the person that asked her the question.

''Oh it's you,'' Emily acted like nothing was new and turned back looking at the screen. ''What are you doing here?''

''What are you searching on, Emily?'' he asked, as he advanced towards Emily.

''Come see yourself. It's nothing illegal if that's what you're thinking.''

''Actually, the thought did cross my mind.'' He glared at Emily before viewing the screen. ''So, you are simply watching Lync and Volt battling those amateurs.''

''You see nothing illegal.'' She looked at him. ''And I wouldn't underestimate those 'amateurs', as you call them.''

He looked at her. ''Why? Have you met them?''

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. She started, ''no. I haven't met them but I have heard of them. Four years ago; that's when I got to know about them. They are from Earth.''

''What are earthlings doing in New Vestroia?''

''No clue. Probably some bakugan went and asked for their help. Who knows?'' Emily smirked, under her mask.

''So, what did you find out about them, four years ago?'' he asked.

''At that time, I searched and logged in, into their conversations. That was the first time, I learnt about the bakugan's existence. And how the Bakugan Battle Brawlers saved Vestroia, three years ago,'' she explained.

He raised an eyebrow, ''The Bakugan Battle Brawlers?''

''Yes, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They are the ones who held the six fighting bakugan that saved Vestroia. The ones our Prince wants,'' she simply said.

''Are you saying that there are only six brawlers in the group?''

''Well technically, yes. There is Dan Kuso, a Pyrus Brawler.'' Pictures appeared of six individuals infront of them. As Emily mentioned, each the picture would come slightly infront of the other pictures and back to its original place. Emily continued, ''Runo Misaki, a Haos Brawler. Julie Makimoto, a Subterra Brawler. Marucho Marukuro, an Aquos Brawler; Shun Kazami, A Ventus Brawler.'' Emily paused for some time as she looked at Shun picture, acutely seriously. ''And Alice Gehabich, a Darkus Brawler. They didn't have a Blackus Brawler, of course because it wasn't made at that time. But there are two, that you can call part of the Brawlers. First, is Joe Brown.'' She pointed at his picture. ''He was known as Webmaster Joe, as he was the one that managed their Bakugan Website. He held a bakugan called Wavern. It is also revealed that Wavern is Naga's younger twin sister. The second one is _Masquerade_,'' she sighed, as she avoided looking at his picture.

''Didn't he help Naga?'' he asked.

''Yes, he was helping Naga in obtaining the infinity core but he changed his ways. He was unmasked when Dan Kuso defeated him, in a bakugan battle.'' Video clips of the battle appeared infront of them but Emily avoided watching them. ''He later on revealed that he was Alice Gehabich, the whole time. Soon, he came back the last time, when Dan Kuso went to Vestroia and got into trouble with some of Naga's henchmen. He saved Dan Kuso, that day and he _'disappeared'. Or so I've heard_.'' She whispered the last sentence.

''So, the one Volt and Lync are battling is Dan Kuso?''

''Yes,'' she smiled. ''For the first time in my life, you're the only one, who has ever asked me, nine questions in less then 10 minutes. That's a new record in my book, Gus.''

Gus ignored the comment and concentrated on the battle. It seemed that the human, Dan Kuso had summoned a Dragon-like bakugan. ''What is his bakugan's name?''

''Make that ten.''

''That's the Perfect Dragonoid, Gus,'' a voice answered behind them. Emily didn't have to turn to see who it was, now. But Gus turned and bowed as the person approached them.

''How did you know, Spectra?'' Emily asked.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I'll soon be updating the next chapter. So, you don't have to wait a long time, this time.**


	8. Emily Haunt is her name

**Here's chapter 8 and chapter 9, is coming out sooner than you think, as well and it will deal a lot with Emily and maybe someone else. You'll see=) So enjoy this chapter^^**

**Disclaimers: I don't own bakugan but I do own my OC**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8-Emily is her name  
**

''I have my sources,'' Spectra replied.

_'Power loss detected,'_ a female mechanical voice announced, on Lync's and Volt's battle.

''Ha! They didn't even damage any of their Life Points,'' Emily chuckled, as she saw Lync and Volt lost their battle. ''That's some 'win', those two have''

''Emily, where did you get such information about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?'' Spectra asked, as Gus stood up.

Emily stood up from her seat and walked towards Spectra, ''you're not the only one with sources, Spectra.'' Spectra looked at Emily seriously.

''Emily, tell Master Spectra where you got the information from!'' Gus demanded for his Master.

''I did answer him. I got it from my sources. You don't see me complaining on how Spectra answered me, earlier. Do you, Gus?'' No response. ''I thought so.'' She then, passed Spectra and Gus heading to the door.

''Where are you going, now?'' Gus asked.

''Emily…'' Spectra called her name. Emily stopped at her tracks and turned around to look at Spectra, who had his back faced at her. ''Prince Hydron wants the video of the battle, that took place. He insists that you give it to him.'' He held out a small black microchip. ''So, do you mind giving it to him?''

Emily knew Spectra had a smirk on his face and decided to keep her comment, to herself. She walked back and took the microchip from Spectra's hand.

''Oh, and after that he wants all of us to assembly in the main hall,'' Spectra noted.

Emily smirked, ''I'll be there.'' Then she left.

''Master, I don't understand her,'' Gus remarked.

''Don't try to, Gus. She's much more complicated to figure out, than you think she is,'' Spectra stated, as he looked at the data of the battle on the screen.

Once again, Emily had to look at the Prince's face, as she and the other Vexos stood in the main hall. Hydron had examined the video of the battle and had to ask them, if his findings were correct. Emily leaned on a huge, long bronze pillar and across her was Shadow Prove, surprisingly not saying nothing just as Emily had planned to do, herself. The rest of the Vexos assembled closer to the screen.

"Hmm… Intriguing," Prince Hydron noted. "So, you sure you found the last of the six fighting Bakugan?"

"Yes," Spectra replied. "It seems that the beast has joined forces with the Bakugan Brawler Resistance."

"That's good," Prince Hydron replied. "I hate to take him down without a fight."

"Crush the Resistance and bring the Dragonoid to me," Prince Hydron instructed. He walked beside his chair, as he looked at five fossilized Bakugan. "I want to complete my collection."

''Whatever you say, Prince Hydron,'' Emily whispered, as she left the rest and headed to where she wanted to be.

"Hey Mira," Dan started. "Aren't you a Vestal just like those Lync and Volt dudes?"

"I may be a Vestal," Mira corrected. "But I am not like them."

"Is that why you lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance?" Marucho asked.

"Sort of," Mira replied. "It's a long story, but I guess it's important for you to know exactly what happened."

"You might not believe it," she started. "But one day, Bakugan cards fell from the sky as if by magic. And from them, came the Bakugan themselves."

"The same thing happened to us," Dan remarked.

"Yes," Mira replied. "When Doctor Michael's dimension transporter malfunctioned, it created a rift."

"Looks like you're connected to Vestroia just like we were," Marucho noted.

"Our world was too crowded, so when our King discovered New Vestroia, he conquered the planet and colonized it with our over-flowing population," Mira continued. "Once the invasion was over, we built Bakugan Battle Arenas in our cities. We were eager to play with our powerful new 'pets'. Everyone went crazy for the thrilling Bakugan battles. Tickets sold like wild fire. You couldn't get one now, if you tried."

"You treated us like circus animals," Drago snorted. "The Bakugan were living in peace when you Vestals attacked. Now they're enslaved and forced to battle for the amusement for the Vestal people. How could you be so cruel?"

"We didn't know," Mira replied. "The people have never been told the Bakugan are intelligent creatures."

"So, your people think that Bakugan are like pets, who do tricks for them?" Dan concluded.

"Yes," Mira replied. "And so did I. Until the day, I discovered the truth."

**_-Flashback-_**

"_You guys won't want to keep me out, would you?" Mira asked, stopping her bike before the guards._

"_You're Professor Clay's daughter," one of the guards gasped. "Sorry madam!"_

"_Hang on," his partner added. "I'll get Professor Clay on the line."_

"_Please don't," Mira replied. "I want to surprise him. That's okay, right?" She winked at them._

"_Fine by us," one of the two guards managed to replied, at her wink._

"_Whoa, what was that?" Mira asked when she was knocked against the wall by an energy shock._

"_Mira, wait!" one of the researchers shouted, as Mira took off to the viewing platform._

"_Father, what are you doing here?" Mira demanded, when she saw the struggling Hydranoid._

"_I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Mira," the researcher told her. "This way."_

"_Hey, hey!" he shouted when Mira broke free of his grip and took off._

"_Can't you keep him quiet?" Professor Clay demanded._

"_Do your worst, destroyer!" Hydranoid retorted. "We'll never give in!"_

"_That Bakugan..." Mira gaped. "It spoke."_

"_It's not right, father," she confronted Professor Clay, that night. "You said we were colonizing an uninhabited world, but that's not true. We're the invaders, aren't we? Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_This is not your concern, Mira," Professor Clay replied._

"_Father!" Mira protested when Professor Clay walked out._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"My father didn't even care," Mira continued. "But I did. I was alone, but someone needed to help the Bakugan, now. So I got together with people who felt the same way I did. We started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and we've been fighting to free your Bakugan friends ever since. But the Vexos champions are strong. Volt Luster is their top Haos Brawler. Gus Grav is a weasel, but a powerful Subterra Brawler. Mylene Pharaoh is the leading Aquos Brawler, she's devious. You've met Lync Volan, the top Ventus Brawler; he'll do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus Brawler; he's brutal and cruel. Emily Haunt is the top Blackus Brawler, the newest attribute in New Vestroia; she's just as devious, as Mylene Pharaoh; she has already played us, like fools. And the most deadly of all, Spectra Phantom; Number One Pyrus Brawler. The seven Vexos are champions of all seven Bakugan attributes. They're stronger than us."

''What! There's another Bakugan attribute?'' Dan asked. ''Drago, you never told me that!''

''Yes,'' Mira replied. ''It was made when Drago created New Vestroia. It isn't an easy attribute to handle. It's actually the toughest attribute known in New Vestroia, that no-one can even analyze or fully understand what its strong and weak points are.''

''And yet, that Vexos member is able to handle it?'' Marucho asked.

''I don't know how, Marucho but I'll tell you this. If you ever encounter her, even you Dan. Be careful,'' Mira said. Dan and Marucho both nodded, in response. ''Good''

"It must be hard to fight your own people," Dan noted.

"I'm glad to hear there is honor among some of the Vestals," Drago added.

"That means a lot," Mira smiled. "Coming from you"

"We're almost there," she informed her passengers.

"Where?" Dan and Marucho echoed.

"Straight ahead," Mira replied.

"Whoa!" Dan gasped. "So cool!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 coming soon^^**


	9. Old 'buddies' Part 1

**Here's chapter 9, as I promised. And the answer is yes, to Karmen. I will try to do that, don't worry. So, enjoy^^ AND PLEASE REVIEW=)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own bakugan but I do own my OCs**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9-Old 'buddies' Part 1**

''I thought shopping for bakugan, would be fun,'' Emily complained, as she walked around an oasis, that was a distance away from Alpha City.

''Where are the Resistance when you want them? No, no, no, nope,'' she said, as she threw the bakugan that weren't pleasing her. ''Aquos, Ventus and Subterra are the only bakugans here! Fine, I have no choice but to take you three instead.'' She placed three bakugan on a rock, as she kneeled down to face them.

''Please not harm us,'' pleaded the Aquos female bakugan.

''Harm you?'' Emily asked. ''Harming you isn't my job. Using you is my job.''

''But you aren't battling anyone, now. So, why use us?'' asked the Ventus male bakugan.

''And don't you have another bakugan with you?'' asked the frightened Subterra female bakugan.

Emily just looked at them for some seconds, and then replied, ''my guardian bakugan is busy at the moment and…'' She tilted her head, slightly to her right. ''…I know you're there. Just come out!'' she demanded to someone. The bakugan infront of her thought she was being crazy, talking to someone that they thought wasn't there. Emily stood up, with her head still slightly facing her right. The bakugan were really thinking that this Vestal infront of them, was really loony but they changed their feelings about her, as soon as they heard someone say something back to the Vestal.

''It's been a long time. Hasn't it been, Emily?'' asked a female voice, behind Emily.

''Yes, it has. The last time I saw you, I kicked your ass back in Vestal,'' Emily smirked, as she turned to look at a girl about her age, wearing a hood. ''And yet, you are still alive and walking? I thought the damage I did to you, would have killed you. Oh, where are my manners, how have you been? I got this new job working for the Prince. What of you?''

''After you left me for dead, back in Vestal. I began training,'' the girl replied.

''No wonder, you look in perfect shape to me. Have you been working out?'' Emily mocked. ''So, what brings you here?''

''Don't you know.'' The girl pulled out a grey gauntlet, with red strips on each side. ''I challenge you!''

'_Gauntlet activated,'_ a female mechanical voice droned.

''I thought you would at least choose another attribute, but seriously? Blackus again?''

''Why are you complaining? Don't you want to battle me?''

''I do but I don't have my Leonidas with me,'' Emily replied, innocently.

''Then use those bakugan instead.'' The girl pointed at the three bakugan behind Emily.

''Fine, if you really want this.'' Emily grabbed the bakugan and looked back at the girl. ''But you do realize that, I'm using different attributes in this battle. And it's a good thing that I always have extra ability cards for every attribute. So, let's do this!'' She put on her gauntlet.

'_Gauntlet activated,'_ a female mechanical voice droned.

''Gauntlet Power Strike!'' they shouted in union.

''So, Emily is battling an amateur? I never thought she would stoop so low,'' Lync laughed, as he and the rest of the Vexos watched the battle, through a screen.

''Master, it seems that she isn't using Leonidas,'' Gus informed Spectra. ''Where is he?''

''Don't worry, Gus. Just enjoy watching the battle,'' Spectra smirked.

''Gate Card Set!'' Emily tossed a blue Gate Card. ''Mm… just like old times.''

''Yeah, but this time I'm going to win!'' the girl smirked.

''Bakugan Brawl!'' the two chorused. ''Bakugan Stand!''

''Aquos Arsis!'' A blue spark humanoid bakugan stood up, on the playing field.

''Blackus Nectave!'' A lion humanoid bakugan stood up, on the playing field.

'_Aquos Arsis at 400Gs; Blackus Nectave at 450Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''I guess I'll start!'' Emily set her ability card.

'_Ability Card, set,'_ a female mechanical voice droned.

''Ability activate! Water incircle!'' Emily stated.

'_Power increase detected. Arsis at 600Gs,' _a female mechanical voice stated.

''My turn,'' the girl smirked. ''Ability activate! Soaring darkness!''

'_Power increase and decrease detected. Nectave at 750Gs and Arsis at 300Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''Now! Double ability activate!'' the girl stated. ''Close Nightmare, plus Depths of Doom!''

_'Nectave at 950Gs and Arsis at 150Gs,' _a female mechanical voice announced.

''Now Nectave! Attack Arsis!'' the girl commanded her bakugan, as Nectave charged towards Arsis.

Emily just smirked, as Nectave froze in his steps.

''What! What did you do to my bakugan?'' the girl asked.

''Nothing really but…''

'_Power Level Switch complete,'_ the female mechanical voice announced. _'Arsis now, at 950Gs and Nectave at 150Gs'_

''Huh?'' the girl wondered.

''Water incircle is an ability card, that increased my bakugan by 200Gs but that wasn't the main work of my ability card,'' Emily smirked. ''If my opponent's bakugan goes over 900Gs, that would enable my bakugan to do a switch on the power levels and also, disable my opponent from using any other abilities, for this round.''

''I never expected that,'' Shadow remarked.

''I have never heard of such an ability card,'' Volt commented.

''As a matter of fact, just to let you all know. I'm the one who gave her that ability card,'' Mylene mentioned.

''Then, why did you give it to her? You lost a bet with her?'' Lync smirked.

''None of your business, Lync,'' Mylene replied.

''Arsis attack!'' Emily commanded her bakugan. Arsis used her sharp teeth and bit Nectave, on the neck. Both bakugan turned back to ball form and Emily took them, both.

'_Anonymous brawler down to 20%'_ the female mechanical voice announced.

''I'll hand it to you,'' Emily remarked. ''You have improved since, we last met. Are you ready to give up?''

''Never Emily! Not when my life depends on it!'' she shouted. ''Gate Card Set!'' she threw a black gate card. ''Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Blackus Ra!''

'_Ra at 600Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

'_She has changed. She's different from what I can remember. By now, she would be crying for mercy but why is she so determined for?'_ Emily thought.

''Aren't you going to throw your bakugan?'' the girl asked.

''So, it's Ra again? How have you been, Ra?'' Emily asked the golden Egyptian sun god bakugan.

''Emily, you will pay for what you have done, to my Mistress,'' Ra remarked.

''Ra, why do you hold a grudge against me? You should be thankful that I didn't kill your Mistress.''

''I am thankful for nothing, Emily!''

''Suit yourself. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Fly Beetle!'' A green beetle bakugan appeared, on the playing field.

'_Fly Beetle at 550Gs'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''That girl holds an Egyptian bakugan? But that's impossible?'' Volt said, surprised.

''I thought they were extinct,'' Mylene wondered.

''I guess one survived,'' Lync said. ''But Emily isn't the least bit surprised about it.''

''This can't be possible! How can a Blackus bakugan be golden in color?'' Gus thought.

''Those professors were right. The Blackus attribute is unpredictable,'' Shadow mentioned.

As they all watched the screen, in shock. Spectra didn't seem the least bit surprised, either. Sure he thought such bakugan were extinct, as well but he kept calm. He was interested to see the rare bakugan's true power.

* * *

**Karmen you totally owe me for this! Oh, sorry about that everyone^^ so, what do you think? Should I continue writing this story?**


	10. Old 'buddies' Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll keep on writing this story! So, enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW ALSO!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own bakugan but I do own my OCs**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 10-Old 'buddies' Part 2  
**

'_Ability Card, set,'_ a female mechanical voice droned.

''Ability activate! Rise of the Sun!'' the girl activated. Ra's golden body shined like the sun, blinding Fly Beetle.

'_Ra at 800Gs,' _a female mechanical voice announced.

''Now, Gate card open!'' the girl instructed. ''Blackus Reactor!'' Pure darkness covered the playing field, with mist surrounding them. ''Now, Ra attack Fly Beetle!'' Ra used his bronze spear and sliced Fly Beetle, in half. Fly Beetle and Ra returned to ball form and went back to their owners.

'_Emily__ down to 50%,' _a female mechanical voice announced.

''She didn't even say anything or do anything, in that round,'' the girl whispered, looking at Emily. ''It's just like our first encounter, long ago. But this time she isn't going to fool me.'' He held Ra tightly; knowing she had to do this.

Emily didn't even look the least bit angry or upset with her loss. But she just smiled and knew that her plan was going to work, perfectly. She glanced at two ability cards that she knew was going to bring her victory.

''I have really enjoyed this battle,'' Emily remarked. ''But this battle is mine! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Enosis!'' A brown wolf humanoid stood up, on the playing field. ''Your turn,'' Emily smirked. The girl felt her smirk and that caused her to slightly shiver.

'_Enosis at 600Gs,' _a female mechanical voice announced.

''Don't worry. We will defeat her,'' Ra assured his Mistress.

''We can do this! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Blackus Ra!'' Ra stood, as he faced his opponent.

'_Ra at 600Gs'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''I'll never forgive you, Emily! Today is the day, we will rise victorious over you and you'll pay for what you have done, to My Mistress!'' Ra cried.

''Wonderful speech, Ra; really touching, I think you are going to make me cry,'' Emily mocked. ''I have heard it all before. Your pathetic speech still isn't going to help you win. Gate Card Open! Subterra Reactor!''

'_Power increase detected. Enosis at __1000Gs' _a female mechanical voice stated.

''Ability activate! Mud impact!'' Emily stated.

'_Enosis now, at 1200Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''Make your move. I'm waiting,'' Emily said. But the girl looked at her abilities and found no ability with her could stop Emily's bakugan. She decided to use one ability card, as her last.

''Ability activate! Near moon destruction!''

'_Power increase__ and decrease detected. Ra at 800Gs. Enosis at 1000Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice stated.

''Your move, Emily''

''It's the end for you, now. Say goodbye to Ra!''

_'Ability card set,' _a female mechanical voice droned.

''Double ability activate! Ranging Ancients plus, Multi-combination!'' Suddenly, Aquos Nectave and Ventus Fly Beetle appeared on the playing field. Their powers were transferred to Enosis.

_'Massive Power increase detected. Enosis at 1600Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice stated.

''Now, it ends. Enosis attack Ra!'' Emily commanded. Enosis ran towards Ra. Ra's Mistress fell to her knees, at the sight of defeat.

''I guess it wasn't meant to be,'' the girl whispered. Enosis was about to attack Ra, when white barrier came in between them, blocking Enosis' attack.

''Ability card! Dimension Salvation!'' someone activated. A Darkus dragonoid appeared infront of Enosis and shot a purple beam from its mouth to Enosis; defeating Enosis.

''What!'' Emily shouted as her bakugan, Enosis was defeated. Emily searched where the Darkus bakugan had returned to. On a cliff, close to Emily and the girl stood a figure, with spiky hair. As soon as the girl realized that Emily had lost because of her savior; she turned to look where Emily was looking. The figure disappeared leaving the two girls behind. Instead of throwing a tantrum on how she could loss, she instead looked at the girl lying on the ground because of the huge impact that happened. Emily simply waved her hand, saying goodbye and left. The girl knew she would never understand her 'buddy'.

**Xxx  
**

''Ha! Emily lost!'' Shadow laughed.

''We don't care, Shadow!'' Mylene informed but Shadow kept laughing.

'_It must have been that masked brawler I have been seeing lately,'_ Mylene thought.

''I wonder who that spiky-haired brawler was,'' Lync wondered.

''Whoever he is. He's toasted when I see,'' Volt stated. ''Where are you going?'' Volt noticed that Lync was following Gus and Spectra, who had decided to leave the room as soon as Emily lost.

''I'm just going to grab something to eat,'' Lync replied innocently, as he walked away.

''Leaving the little weasel alone, may be my best option,'' Volt whispered.

'_Dan and Marucho are always there for each other,'_ Mira mused after she stepped out, from the control room.

"Like brothers or like best friends," she added, as looked at a picture of her, and a girl with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes, and a boy with short light pink hair and pale blue eyes, on the chain she had around her neck.

**Xxx  
**

''That was some battle,'' Emily commented, as she walked down the hallway. ''Good thing I collected the data. It may be useful, for my Leonidas.'' She looked at the data, on her gauntlet. She then stopped, sensing someone infront of her. ''You're either here, to question me or get the data of the battle. Which one is it, Gus?'' she smirked, as she looked up at Gus.

''Do you know her?'' Gus asked, closing his eyes.

''You have to be a _little _more specific,'' she smirked.

''That girl you brawled with''

''Do I know her?'' she thought, mocking Gus. ''Yes, she's an old 'friend' of mine.''

''A friend that you almost killed?''

''Yes, just a friend. I didn't almost kill her. No, I did something much worse,'' she chuckled. ''Where's Spectra?''

''At Gamma City. I was just heading there.''

''Funny, I have an appointment there, in five minutes.'' She turned around and walked away from Gus. ''Aren't you coming?'' Gus snapped out from his trance and walked behind Emily, as they entered the transporter gate.

''So, you saw her again?'' asked the shocked Professor. He looked at the sapphire eyed girl, leaned against the wall infront of him. ''I thought she died.''

''I was surprised myself,'' Emily said, closing her eyes. ''She's probably the cause of my problems, especially with these strange feelings I'm having.''

''Possibly; but are you sure, it was her?'' Professor Light asked.

''If I can think of another girl that owns the same Egyptian bakugan, I probably gave her. I'll let you know.''

''Did you get the data?'' Emily tossed him her gauntlet. ''Good, with this data Clay and I will be able to build the ultimate bakugan but first…'' Professor Light placed Emily's gauntlet on a round scanner.

_'Scanning Gauntlet. Scanning complete. Data saved in hard drive. Now, transferring data to Blackus Leonidas. Data transfer complete,'_ a male mechanical voice announced. Then, on the right side of the scanner a black, grey ball popped out of the scanner. Professor Light took it.

''The transfer for Leonidas went successful, half of it at least. And now…'' he turned to Emily. ''it's time for your collection of data.''

''Finally,'' Emily muttered.

''Are you ready?'' Professor Light asked, from the laboratory control room.

''If you don't have a second question, I guess the answer is yes,'' Emily replied, as she stood on the huge practice arena.

''Fine, computer beginning the simulation,'' Professor Light commanded.

_''Simulation systems are operational, Professor Light,''_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''What is going on here, Light?'' a male voice asked the Professor.

''It's just a simply simulation, Clay,'' Light replied, looking at the practice arena.

''What for?'' Gus asked.

''Emily and I want to test something''

''The evil state?'' Spectra asked.

''Yes''

'_I feel like a test rat__,'_ Emily thought. _'Sure, I've done this before but that was when I was just new with this power, in this body. Now, this time it's to see my limits to control my evil state.'_ Emily looked up to the Professor Light, signaling she was ready.

''What level shall I put for the simulation, Professor?'' one of the two researcher asked.

''Level 30,'' Professor Light replied.

''Huh? Are you crazy, Light? Such a level can kill her!'' Professor Clay informed.

''If it does then that will mean…'' he smirked. ''…She wasn't right to control that power.''

''Emily, the simulation level is 30,'' he informed Emily.

''30 huh? That's too little. Increase it to 50!'' Emily commanded.

''What!'' Professor Clay wondered.

''Well, you heard the girl. Raise it to 50,'' Professor Light instructed one of the researchers.

''But Professor-''

''No buts! Raise the level to 50, as ordered!''

''Ye-yes Professor.'' The researcher raised the level to 50.

'_What is she doing__?'_ Spectra thought. _'Is she trying to kill herself?'_

''So, Professor who am I battling?'' Emily asked.

''I'm looking for Emily Haunt,'' a male voice said infront of Emily. Emily looked at the figure, as they approached her and her heart rate went over the charts. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'_How is __**he**__ here?'_ Emily wondered, as she felt her body become tense.

''Surprised?'' they asked, as they revealed who they were.

''No…it can't be… you…'' Emily murmured, as she looked down. ''…_Mas_..._Masquerade_?''

* * *

**So, that's the end for this chapter^^ Please review, as my BFF Jet says 'More reviews, means the more motivation to continue writing'^^ So, what do you think?**


	11. The rise and fall

**So, here's the eleventh chapter ^^  
**

**Emily: so are you going to force me?**

**Viki: to do what?**

**Emily: say the ****disclaimers****! duh!**

**Viki: now, why would i do that?**

**Emily: well someone has to say it.**

**Viki:*smirks***

**Emily: fine... Viki doesn't own bakugan but she does own me and the other OCs. Happy?**

**Viki: i want a chocolate-chip cookie  
**

**Emily:-sweatdrops- you're hopeless**

**Viki:*smiles* ^^  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- The rise and fall**

**Someone's POV**

It's nearly midnight and I'm stuck here walking on Subterra land, alone. I'm not complaining about the walking, but about almost losing my bakugan to Emily.

She's not supposed to exist in this world, including me and my guardian bakugan, Ra. But somehow, we all just do because of some stupid experiment.

This world is in more danger than they know. If my world collides with this world then the balance of time, will bring capricious catastrophe to both our worlds.

Wait! Something's not right. I can feel a known force, in between those two cliffs. I know they have sensed me but what do they want? I'll just check it out. I don't see anyone but I know they are there.

Left. Right. No-one but cliffs beside me. Why did I come here? If they don't want to talk to me; I better just leave. I turned around to continue my journey but…

''فإنك تكون قد غادرت بالفعل ، عقيلة؟''_*__You are leaving already, Akila?__* _

That voice…it could only be Ammon. Why is he here? I turned around to face him. I couldn't see him properly; the darkness of the night hid his face, but I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. That bastard!

''ماذا تريد ، عمون؟''_*__What do you want, Ammon?__* _I asked him, in our native language. He just laughed, in response. I decided to ask him a direct question, instead.

''Mkhai لم يرسل لك؟''_*__ Did Mkhai send you?__*_ He stopped laughing. I could feel his eyes digging through me.

''You surprise me, Akila,'' he spoke in English, which shocked me. ''Since when did you call him be that name? Yes, I was sent be your وكيل الربان'' _What did he say?_

''Whatever made you think that Mkhai was my mate; just know that's wrong.''

''He's not? That's not what Mkhai said,'' he mocked me. He's the most egotistical man I have ever known, scratch Mkhai. _How can that bastard think that Mkhai would be my…I can't even say it, let alone think it._

''I saw you almost lost a battle against Echidna.'' Ammon snapped me back to reality. ''If it wasn't for that masked brawler.''

''Your point?''

''Mkhai heard about it and he doesn't see why you hold the key, to our world and this world. And better yet, Echidna almost took Ra,'' Ammon chuckled. ''That's why you aren't going to be using Ra, until further notice. Mkhai's orders.''

''عادلة بما فيه الكفاية. So, what bakugan will I use then, with the next mission?'' He walked towards me; I could now see his face. He was different. His lavender eyes were more icy cold than before. His spiky bleach short hair looked as wild, as ever.

His face was completely impassive and a little pale. It's a good look on him. He wore a black cloak around his body, so I didn't see what he wore inside. I soon noticed he had the same black hieroglyphics, on his face; half of his face to be exact. There was an agonizing history on how he got that, on his face and half of his whole body. An aching event that I didn't want to remember, especially because I experienced the same fate but differently.

He reached into his black cloak and pulled out a black hexagram card, with the seven bakugan attributes on it. The card flashed white and a ball came out. Ammon handed the ball to me.

''This is your new partner. He's a powerful dragonoid, with many abilities of Ra. You know what you must do.'' I nodded and turned to leave.

''Where are you going, bastard?'' He chuckled at me, calling him that.

''Mkhai sent me on my own mission, as well. Oh, I forgot.'' He reached into his cloak and threw a small golden necklace, to me. I caught and looked at him, puzzled.

''Is this from Mkhai?'' He nodded. ''What does he want me to do with this necklace?''

''Mkhai says, you know how to use it and that it will come in useful when you encounter Echidna. Wear it around your neck, at all times.'' I looked at the necklace again.

_A pure golden pyramid necklace?_ It had a small triangle at the front part, with a blue eye inside it. At the back, there were inceptions saying,

لا تقلق. من الظلام سوف تجد ضوء الشمس _*__Do not worry. Of the dark you will find the light of the sun__*_

''Pretty, no? Mkhai sure knows how to treat his favorite girl. Remember, no Ra. If your father finds out, there's no telling what he will do. I hope we run into each other, soon.'' He walked back into the darkness of the night.

''وآمل أن لا''_*__I hope not__*_ I whispered, as I put on the necklace and walked towards where I was suppose to head. _Alpha City_.

**End of Akila's POV**

**XXXXX**

**Normal POV**

"Tell us another one of your stories, Master Dan," Baron pressed, after the group stopped for the night. "Now, about when you and the other Brawlers helped Drago to become part of the Core?"

"Careful!" Dan warned, as Baron glommed him.

"I can't get enough of that one." Baron nuzzled Dan.

"Give me a break!" Dan protested. "I'm hungry."

"Would you give the guy some space?" Ace asked.

"Seriously!" Dan agreed.

"I'll try, but I start thinking; what happens when you teach me all of your secrets and I become an even better Brawler than you are?" Baron inquired. "Then, I'll be the mightiest Brawler in the universe! Those Vexos will run when they see me coming."

"Sorry, Baron," Mira death panned. "But the most powerful thing about you right now, is your mouth."

"What was that?" Baron retorted.

"If you spent as much energy practicing you do talking, you'll be a Master Brawler by now." Mira pointed out.

"No way!" Baron protested. "How can you say that?"

"Just don't listen to her, Baron," Dan reminded. "You're totally doing fine. Right, Drago?"

"She does have a point," Drago noted.

"Okay then." Dan stood up. "We'll show them you've got what it takes together. And you bet I won't go easy on you, Baron. Okay?"

"Yeah," Baron replied, bowing. "Your word is my command."

"Oh come on," Dan remarked. "It was just a joke."

**XXXXX**

"Hm..." Prince Hydron mused, as the image of the Resistance's trailer came into view, via the mechanical bee that he sent to keep a vigil on the Resistance.

"Spectra," Prince Hydron stated, when Spectra came on scene. "I think it's time we did something about them, don't you think?"

"I'm already on it, sire," Spectra replied.

"Where do you think you're going?'' Shadow asked Mylene headed towards the hanger. "Huh?

"Shadow?" Mylene blinked at the Darkus Brawler hanging upside down in front of her.

"You're up to something and I want to know exactly what it is," Shadow pressed. "You won't be hogging all the fun, would you?"

"Don't be such a child," Mylene scolded. "I'm on the hunt for the Resistance."

"I want in on that," Shadow insisted. "It's been way too boring around here. Why don't you take me along for the ride?"

"Come on." He landed onto a transport ship and kicked the pilot's hatch open.

"If you insist," Mylene replied.

**XXXXX**

**Mira's POV**

_Everyone looks so happy but this isn't right. This place looks so familiar. It's the Southern park in Alpha City! But what am I going here? No-one seems to notice me. They are just going on, with their own business. Who are those kids on the sandbox? They are at least three of them. A boy and two girls. Where have I seen them before?_

''_You can't catch me.'' The young boy, looking about seven years of age with short light pink hair and light blue eyes, said. He ran away from the two girls, on the sandbox._

''_Wanna bet?'' One of the girls, about five with blonde hair and sapphire eyes ran after the boy while the other girl, about four with spiky short orange hair and dark blue eyes followed the other girl. ''Come on, __**Mira**__. Let's catch __**Keith**__!''_

'_She said my name? It's the time we all first went to the park, together. Keith, myself and… its being a long time since I saw her face, up close' _

''_I'm running as fast as I can, Kate,'' my young self complained, as she ran as fast as she could go. I miss them so much…_

''_Mira?'' I felt a hand on my shoulder and those voices could only be…_

''_Keith? Kate?'' They look exactly the same from the time I last saw them. But what were they doing here? And everyone in the park just suddenly disappeared. Something really isn't right here._

''_Hello Vestal to Mira,'' Kate said, trying to snap my attention to them. ''What's wrong?''_

''_Mira, are you okay?'' Keith asked, as he extended his hand to my face to check if I had a cold or something. I could feel sudden different feelings. Joy. Love. Rejection. Fear. __Each one as powerful as the other. They all fought for control within._

''_Why did you leave me?'' Was all I whispered out from my mouth. They seemed stunned from the question and then, they both looked at each other. They were smirking? Did they find this amusing? In a blink of an eye Keith suddenly disappeared leaving me and Kate. She turned slowly like she was leaving. _

''_Kate, where did Keith go?'' She turned her head slightly to me, with her eyes closed. _

''_He's dead, Mira. Don't bother looking for him.'' Her voice sounded much deeper but it sounded like someone else was mouthing her words. It sounded like…Emily._

''_Why did you leave, Kate? What happened to you?'' She laughed evilly, as she turned to face me. She opened her eyes. They weren't the sapphire color she always had but instead they had a ruby color. She had the same look as Emily. A grey aroma surrounded her, as a grey mist surrounded the whole park. Could Emily really be Kate?_

''_Listen closely Mira. Forget about me and Keith. We are both gone forever.'' She walked towards and grabbed my collar. She leaned and whisper in my ear. ''Don't look for me; I'll find you.'' She tossed me to the ground and disappeared right before my eyes. _

''_Kate__…__Keith… __NO! THAT ISN'T TRUE! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!''_

''_Mira!''_

''_NEVER!''_

''_Mira! Wake up!''_

''_Ace?''_

**End of Mira's POV**

**Normal POV**

''Mira! Wake up!'' Ace shouted, as he shook Mira. After minutes on calling, finally Mira woke up.

''Um… What happened?'' Mira asked, looking very confused.

''You tell us. You keep mumbling about some people called Kate and Keith,'' Baron stated.

''Whatever it was. It was just a dream,'' Dan yawned. ''I'm going back to bed. Let's talk about this in the morning.'' Dan left Mira's room. Baron said goodnight and left the room, with Ace and Marucho behind him. Mira sighed when they all left.

'_It was only a dream. But if what she said was right. Could Kate and Keith no longer exist? Is Emily really Kate in disguise and if so, she may know where Keith may be'_ Mira stared out her window. _'I shouldn't get my hopes up. My first priority is on the freedom of the bakugan. But it is possible…'_ She laid on her bed and with her last thought; she fell into a sweet slumber.

**XXXXX**

**Someone's POV**

You got to be joking. Luckily, I haven't freaked out; I surprise myself. And by the look on Professor's face, he doesn't know how he is here. It could have been Hydron or Spectra but no… fate decided it would be him.

''What are you doing here?''

''Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!'' What! That's the same bakugan, which saved Ra. So, he was the one on the cliff! This bakugan is defiantly extraordinary, especially with a power level of 550Gs.

''Darkus Hyxanoid! Take down, Leonidas'' Hyxanoid? I knew he looked familiar. An ancient bakugan I held once, back in the day. Abilities very similar to Ra but how did he get him? Hyxanoid still resembled Ammon's bakugan.

A bakugan that could slice himself into seven heads, each head has the abilities of one of the seven attributes. Hyxanoid was one of the most powerful bakugan, until Ra and Mkhai's bakugan came along.

But Hyxanoid was banished, along with me by Mkhai, after bring catastrophe upon my world. And if I could get my hands on it again, New Vestroia will be mine. And no one even Akila will stop me.

_**'إيكيدنا…'**_

-Who are you?-

'_**Echidna…'**_

-How do you know my name?-

_**'إيكيدنا …**_ _**join me'**_

-Mkhai? What do you want?-

'_**You feel it don't you?'**_

-What are you doing to me?-

'_**Come now, Echidna. Transform now!'**_

-What for?-

'_**You want to but you are hesitating. Why?'**_

-What for? Darn it! Stop that!-

'_**Feel the power for Hyxanoid and Leonidas! Absorb it now!'**_

-SHUT UP!-

'_**Do it now!'**_

-Fine, I'll do it!-

'_**Good. NOW!'**_

**End of Echidna's POV**

**XXXXX  
**

**Normal POV**

''She's transforming, Professor Light,'' one of the researchers informed.

''I can see that. This is truly magnificent,'' Professor Light said, amazed. ''Her evil state is working properly.''

''Did that boy somehow have an effect on her?'' Professor Clay asked.

''I doubt it. I must have been that bakugan.'' Professor Light pointed at Hyxanoid. ''And it seems Leonidas' power level is increasing. Perfect.''

''Ability activate! Triple Dimension!'' Masquerade activated.

'_Hyxanoid now at 950Gs; Leonidas at 750Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''Take him down now, Hyxanoid!'' Masquerade instructed.

''It will be an honor'' Hyxanoid growled. Hyxanoid advanced towards Leonidas but Hyxanoid just passed through Leonidas, like he was a ghost.

''But how?'' Masquerade wondered.

''Take a good look at the power levels again, Masquerade,'' Emily laughed.

'_Hyxanoid at 450Gs; Leonidas at 950Gs,'_ a female mechanical voice announced.

''How is that possible?'' Gus wondered. ''Hyxanoid's power level was just greater.''

''It's quite simple Gus.'' Spectra began to explain. ''Emily quickly activated an ability card before her opponent activated his 'Triple Dimension'. She activated her 'Reverse Dimension' that nullified his Triple Dimension, just as Hyxanoid came at a close range to Leonidas. It also increased Leonidas' power level by 200 Gs and decreased Hyxanoid's power level by 100Gs.''

''So, if Emily decides to attack, she will win Hyxanoid?''

''Correct''

''Cancel the simulation,'' Emily called out to the control room.

'_**What are you doing, Emily? Attack Hyxanoid'**_

-No thanks Mkhai. Maybe another day. Now, transform me back-

'_**Why should I?'**_

-You want me to destroy Ra-

_**'….'**_

-Transform. Me. Back. Now!-

'_**As you wish, Echidna'**_

''It seems she's back to normal,'' Professor Clay noted.

''Are you sure?'' Professor Light asked addressing Emily. Emily made a quick glance at Masquerade and turned to Professor Light.

''Yeah, I'm sure,'' Emily smirked.

''Well?'' Professor Light asked the researchers, before they started closing the simulation.

''Why?'' Masquerade smirked.

''If I defeat you now.'' Emily closed her eyes. ''What competition will be left apart from Akila? Plus, I have my own personal reasons,'' Emily smirked. Masquerade shrugged.

Then the bakugan on the playing field returned to ball form and returned to their owners. With a last look at each other, Masquerade and Emily turned to leave; their separate ways. As they walked away from each other, they suddenly both disappeared leaving everyone else.

Professor Light took a last look at where the battle had occurred and decided to leave the control room, with the researchers behind him. Spectra and Gus left moments later, while Professor Clay secretly analyzed the data of the battle. But he forgot; the walls had eyes.

**XXXXX**

''So, where to Emily?'' Leonidas asked his Mistress. ''It's pretty late, you should get some sleep.

''You forget who I am, Leonidas,'' Emily smirked, as she jumped on top of her black and grey transport ship. ''I need to get something from Alpha City.'' She kicked the pilot hatch open. But before she could even enter her ship…

''إيكيدنا حقا؟'' _*__Really, Echidna?__*_

Emily slowly turned around, as she tried to search for the source of the voice. ''You're bored, aren't you?''

''بالطبع,'' _*__Of course__*_ they laughed. ''Following Mkhai's orders, aren't so easy. So…'' They jumped on top of Emily's ship and stood right infront of her. **''**يفوتك لي؟'' _*****__Did you miss me?__*_

''You want me to lie?'' Emily simply asked, as she turned back to her ship. She tried to ignore the person infront of her.

''كنت لا تزال في نفس إيكيدنا-'' _*__you're still the same, Echidna-__*_

''And always will be, Ammon,'' Emily finished.

''So, what brings you here?'' she asked.

''Just keeping an eye on you,'' he smirked. ''You are too dangerous to be left alone.''

''Oh you say the kindness things, Ammon,'' she said sarcastically. ''What's Akila up to?''

''Just keep this in mind, Echidna.'' Ammon folded his arms. ''You aren't getting your hands on Ra.''

''Who's needs him?'' Emily smirked. ''As far as I'm concerned, I have no more interest in him or Akila.''

''Ha! I'll let Mkhai have his say on that one,'' Ammon chuckled.

''Well… I would really love to stay and chat with you, Ammon but I'm off to Alpha City.'' Emily got inside her ship and closed the hatch.

''Fine, Echidna. سوف أرى لك في وقت لاحق. *_I'll see you later._*'' Ammon jumped off the ship, as Emily took off.

''إبن زنا…'' *****_Bastard…__*_ Emily whispered. ''But once I get my hands on the Perfect Dragonoid, Ra and Hyxanoid. I will have total control of the bakugan and that…'' She looked Leonidas.

''…will open the gateway to many possibilities, Leonidas.''

''Sounds like what I want,'' Leonidas agreed.

''Soon and very soon, Leonidas. We will have it all,'' Emily laughed evilly.

* * *

**Ammon: you're very evil!**

**Emily and Viki: WHAT I'M EVIL? SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS EVIL!**

**Akila: i agree with Ammon**

**Emily: WHO ASKED YOU?**

**Viki: yeah so that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Akila: acting innocent i see**

**Ammon: -whispers- see i told you, eevilll**

**Emily: they need. serious. help!**

**Aklia: ****actually** **you need help**

**Emily:CAN IT!**


End file.
